


Fun days, cooking days

by r0binmon



Series: Post-Finale Stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Grieving, Jace and Simon Cooking, Jimon Bromance, Jimon Friendship, Post Finale, jimon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: Simon trying to cheer Jace up after Clary is gone by making some pizza with him
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: Post-Finale Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fun days, cooking days

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my "fun days" story. Part one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174309)

The last days had been rough with all of them. Since Clary was gone, something or better _someone_ was missing. Everyone could feel it and even though Alec never really had much to do with Clary, even he was constantly tense while trying to avoid to give in to Jace's feelings that pulled on him through their Parabatai bond. Simon, now living in the institute, training with Jace nearly every day was in pain as well and he could see the pain on his friend's face. Friend. This was still a new concept between both of them and while they hadn't talked about it they both could feel it. Jace, opening up to Simon, and Simon, who tried to listen and hold him in some way, distract him from the pain that was inside of the Shadowhunter.

It was not always possible of course but he gave his best to make him feel better again. This is why he tried a shopping tour with him and the smile Simon had seen on Jace's face had been exactly what he had hoped for. Maybe he should give it another try. Not shopping, but something else that could make Jace focus on other things than what's on his mind.

It took Simon quite a while to figure out what was fitting since it should be surprising enough to make Jace question it and yet interesting and challenging enough to make him want to try. When he finally had an idea, he went to Alec, to ask him about it. As if shopping hadn't already been strange enough for his Parabatai, this really was something else. Especially with a vampire.

“You can cook?”

“Why shouldn't I?” Simon looked at Alec, obviously judging.

“Well, you're a vampire. There's no need for you to cook.”

“I've been a mundane for quite some years and actually needed to prepare some food for myself. Although my mom cooked most of the time... Anyway. Yes, I can cook.” The vampire insisted, making Alec shrug.

“Alright. Give it a try. You also made him go groceries shopping, which I would never have thought would really work out.”

“Neither did I...” A light grin appeared on Simon's face. “Thanks. When can I use the kitchen?”

“Err.... tomorrow. I will tell the others. Just make sure we have everything you need.”

After thanking Alec again Simon messaged Becky, asking for a recipe, which she sent soon after, with the words: ' _Can you even cook? You're a vampire_ 🧛'

Simon pulled a face. This was rude!

' _You know I can cook! I've cooked a lot with mom and you._ '

' _Maybe. You sure you still can do it?_ '

' _…....._ ' Simon just didn't know what to say, also, he knew she just teased him, so he decided to not really answer at all and just sent a few dots.

' _Just kidding. If you need anything else, let me know._ '

In the afternoon, before preparations for dinner started, Simon also went to the kitchen, checking for everything he needed and put it aside. Of course the others looked at him in confusion and were whispering about him.

“...Can he even cook?”  


“I don't think so. He's a vampire.”

Simon turned around, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I hope you're aware that I can hear you.” He said, looking at the two Shadowhunter who had whispered about him and now suddenly were pretty busy again.

When the vampire was done he looked at the others again.

“Please don't use that. I will need it tomorrow.”

He didn't know if they'd really listen to him but if something was missing he could go shopping the next day anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. Still he preferred the others to be nice enough to leave alone what he had put aside.

And now only one step was missing. Asking Jace. But maybe he shouldn't really ask. Maybe he should just drag him to the kitchen, like he did with that store. That had worked out, right? Here it would be easier for him to flee, though... It really was a tough decision but he made up his mind. Asking him would be the better option.

After dinner he followed Jace to his room, stopping him right before he could enter it.

“Jace? Can we talk for a second? I'd like to ask you something.”

Jace turned around to the vampire. “What's up?”

“Want to do something tomorrow?”

“Like...?” Jace frowned. Simon had some weird idea again.

“Like... making pizza.”

There was a moment of silence before Jace realized that Simon was serious.

“First you take me out for groceries shopping although you don't even eat what's made from it and now you want to make pizza, you can't eat?”

Simon nodded and looked at Jace with a wide grin. “Come on. It's going to be fun. Also it'll be much better than what you usually get here. I promise.”

“Can you even cook?”

“Why is everyone prejudiced about my cooking skills? No, don't even say it. Alec told me, my sister told me and so did the kitchen staff. And you know what? Surprise, I KNOW I'm a vampire! But here's the thing: I've not always been one!”

Jace raised his eyebrows, looking at Simon quite amused. “Okay, I'm going to give it a try. Just to see how much you embarrass yourself in the kitchen.”

“Great! We will start making the dough after breakfast.” Simon answered without even giving in to his provocations.

Simon didn't know why but somehow he was really excited for the next day. He hardly slept and right after a glass of blood he went to training early in the morning to repeat what he had done the day before. While he wasn't bad with the stick, using two swords at the same time always led to coordination problems and he ended up hitting himself.

After a while he could smell the coffee, some bacon, toast and eggs. So the Shadowhunters had their breakfast now which meant he still had time to work on his technique. That really wasn't easy and he probably looked pretty stupid at some point. Good thing he was alone and everyone else was eating.

When breakfast was over everyone went to work, while the night shift went to sleep. Simon left the training room, took a shower and went back to his own to change his clothes, when he heard steps coming closer. Someone knocked and Simon opened, pulling his shirt down.

Jace was standing in front of him, looking at the vampire expectantly. “You're awake?”

“For a while now. I was at training.”

“So you're free now?” Jace asked and Simon nodded.

“I just wanted to go looking for you. So we can start making the pizza dough.”

Jace nodded slightly. “We can do that.”

Suddenly Jace didn't seem that enthusiastic anymore, but there was still this look in his eyes... Simon smiled a little. Jace wanted this. He really wanted this distraction. That was a good thing, right? Even if it was just for today and tomorrow he'd leave to look after Clary again.

“They might still be cleaning up in the kitchen, but we can go there anyway and I will explain everything to you, okay?” The vampire suggested and so they went to the kitchen. As expected they were still washing the dishes, so they went to the table Simon had put everything on. He checked again if everything was still there, then nodded to himself.

“So these are the things we need for the dough.” He took the flour, butter, yeast, sugar and salt.

“We will have to mix it, then wait for it to rise.”

“Rise?” Jace looked at him for a moment. “Why would it rise?”

“The yeast makes it rise”  


“Why?”

“Because it's... it's eating the sugar in the dough and-” Simon tried to explain but somehow it didn't really work out.

“Wait. We put a living animal inside of that?”

“What?”

“If it's eating, then-”

Simon sighed deeply. “It's not an animal. It's a type of mushroom. And it's eating and growing inside of the dough, making it bigger and fluffy”

Jace wasn't really sure what to think of that but he still nodded. “I really hope you know what you're doing there.”

“Don't worry. I do.”

Simon got a big and a small bowl, put them down on the table, before he also got a scale.

“I will prepare the yeast and you can try to put 500 grams flour in the bowl” He pointed to the big one, which Jace took.

While Simon filled his bowl with a bit of water, sugar and the yeast, Jace added two bags of flour in the bowl. “It's not enough” He said and looked at Simon. “The scale says it's 60. So I need another-”

“60 grams?” Simon stared at the amount of flour. “Oh shit! Jace, the scale is in ounces. But we need grams. It's an old recipe from my grandma. It's actually for bread but I love it for pizza. Well, I _did_.”

Jace didn't really get the problem with the scale but Simon helped him with that, looked for a button to switch the scale unit.

“Now it says 1700.” Jace read aloud. “Do I have to put some back?”

“Yes, please. We only need 500 grams of it”

And so Jace started the measuring again, while Simon stirred in his bowl. When Jace was done he let the vampire know who now pointed to the soft butter. “Now take 150 grams of the butter”

Jace nodded and put the right amount in the bowl.

“Now we have to wait a bit until the yeast is foaming. Then we can add it and knead a dough. Make sure your hands are really clean. You can do it then.”

Jace washed his hands thoroughly, added a spoon full of salt to the dough when Simon told him to and after a few minutes they could add the water-yeast mix. “Now knead it until it's one ball of dough”

With a bit of disgust on his face the Shadowhunter started mixing everything together. “This is disgusting. I didn't know cooking is that dirty”

“It's not only your hands that are dirty now” Simon realized when looking at the other.

“Huh? Don't tell me I have it in my face.”

“Could be.” The vampire answered.

“Wipe it off!” Jace insisted but Simon just grinned until he suddenly had Jace's whole hand in his face.

“Urgh! Jace. We still want to eat that!”

“You don't.” Jace laughed, making Simon laugh as well.

He grabbed for the flour that had been falling on the table, put some on his hand and threw it at Jace, who tried to duck away but his black shirt still got some stains.

“Just wait until I'm done here!”

Simon chuckled and watched Jace's fight with the dough. It was obvious he had never done something like that before. But also it was fun to watch.

When Jace was somewhat done with the dough Simon put a towel over the bowl.

“We need a warm but not too hot spot now” He explained.

“Maybe in my room? Close to the fireplace” Jace suggested and Simon nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“But before we go there...” With his dirty hands Jace grabbed for some flour and now threw it at Simon.

“Jace!”

“Told you.”

Simon put the bowl away again and they started a fight, throwing flour at each other. That was not enough tough, so Jace tried to wipe his dirty hands on Simon who, of course, tried to avoid that. But in the end both of them were completely dirty. Smudges of dough and a lot of flour was sticking on their clothes, their faces and even in their hair.

Laughing they looked at each other, not really caring about how the kitchen itself also looked like. Luckily no one else got to see their fight as the other Shadowhunter had already left the room a while ago.

“I think we should get ourselves cleaned up” Simon said, still grinning and reached for the bowl, but Jace took it himself.

“I will take that. You will just make my room dirty if you go in like that.”

“Wha-” Simon stared at him “You look the very same!” But there was this smirk in Jace's corner of the mouth.

In the end they both went to his room, searching for the right spot which wasn't too hot or too cold, and while they had to wait for the dough to rise, they had time to shower and getting rid of everything that was sticking on their skin. The clothes obviously needed to be washed.

Not much later Simon went to the kitchen again for cleaning up. He didn't want anyone to see this mess, since maybe he wouldn't be allowed to the kitchen ever again if another person found out about it. It was a lot of work and it seemed like the flour had gotten everywhere.

It took him about thirty minutes until he was done and the kitchen looked like before. Or quite close to it.

Another thirty minutes later he looked for Jace again but since he couldn't find him around, he went to his room and knocked. Jace asked him in and when Simon came into the room he found Jace sitting in front of the bowl.

“You know, this is pretty cool?”

“What is?” Simon asked in confusion

“It's growing”

“I hope it is.” The vampire came closer, having a look at the dough in the bowl. “That looks already pretty good.”

“How long do we have to wait?”

“Are you hungry again, already? You just had breakfast”

“I'm a Shadowhunter.” Jace answered. What a stupid question!

“Meaning?” Simon didn't get it. Were Shadowhunter supposed to always be hungry? But he didn't get a proper answer on his question, so he just let him be.

It wasn't about another twenty minutes later that they went back to the kitchen and Jace was shocked when he learned that the dough had to rest another hour or two. Now he was really kind of into it, he wanted to go on. But Simon didn't let him. He put the bowl at a cooler place but suggested they could start the preparations for the toppings.

“So what do you want?”

“Huh... when we're going somewhere to eat I usually pick sausage only”

“...that's it? Sausage?”

Jace shrugged. “I don't like it too fancy. Ham is also fine.”

“There is a whole world full of toppings and all you pick is sausage and ham?”

Disappointment grew in Simon. He thought they could really have fun with the toppings but hearing that was boring. Still he gave in.

“Okay then. But first of all we will mix the sauce.” Simon took a glass of tomato, put it into a bowl and got some herbs. “We will add some basil, salt and pepper”

Jace nodded and took the pepper. He couldn't do much wrong with that. So he added a bit of it, then also basil. Just about the salt he really wasn't sure.

“How much do I have to take?”

“A bit” Simon answered, not very helpful. “Let me do it.”

Jace agreed, handing him the salt and Simon added some of it. When the mix was stirred the vampire nodded and smiled. “So that's ready. Now let's prepare everything else.”

He went to the fridge, looking for something they could use, next to cheese of course. He found some ham and took it out, as well as the package of grated cheese and a block of cheese.

“These things we put on top. The ham has to be cut before, though. You can do that.”

With a nod Jace took the ham, got a knife and started cutting it. “Is it okay like that?”

“Perfect” Simon smiled and cut some pieces of the cheese block. “We will put this into the crust. Because it's much more awesome”

Jace didn't know one could do that. He had always kept it simple. “It'd like to try that”

“Great. It's the best thing ever, I promise. But as the pizza will be a whole baking sheet we should add maybe something else to the other half of it? Or we make it cheese only? What do you think?”

Somehow he already knew the answer.

“Cheese only is fine I guess?”

As they had prepared everything to go on top of the pizza, they still had some time until the dough was done. So Simon told him a lot about what he had eaten his pizza with and what type of pizza he liked most as there were so many different ways to make it nowadays, like making it in a pan which would give it an amazing crust.

But since they didn't want to stand around in the kitchen all the time, they walked around the institute, going upstairs to go outside. From the balcony there they could look over the park the institute was located in and it was a nice view. Still, it wasn't the right place to be at right now. Simon could see Jace's mood worsen again.

“If this works out, should we try something else next time?” The vampire asked but Jace didn't really look that interested.

“We'll see”, he just answered, making Simon worried.

“Hey, look. Don't make any rushed decisions.”

Jace gave him a judging look, but said no more. Gently he touched Simon's shoulder, pressing it softly. After all, the Shadowhunter was grateful Simon was with him. He couldn't have asked for a better friend, because he was the one understanding his feelings the most. The vampire smiled a little, placing his hand on Jace's.

“I'm here, okay? No matter what.”

Simon could see just how strong Jace tried to be, not giving in to that mess in himself. And he wanted nothing more but helping him with that, also because it was helping himself as well, distracting him from his thoughts and worries.

“What do you think about a dessert?” He suddenly asked.

Jace looked at him in confusion, then nodded slightly. “Sounds good. Can we make one?”

“Sure! Let's see what we find in the kitchen”

Together they went back to the kitchen and Simon started going through the cupboards and the fridge. Finally he found something he was happy with.

“Let's use these apples. We will make a crumble from that. Okay?”

Jace shrugged and nodded. “What do I have to do?”

“Peel the apples and cut them in smaller and bigger pieces.”

While the Shadowhunter was busy with the apples Simon started preparing the crumble to which he added a lot of cinnamon.

“This will be so good!” He announced and grinned. He had a look on the apples and got a pot, put them in. “We will boil them a bit so they will be soft. Also the taste will be better since I found some cloves.“

A bit later the apples were boiling, together with a small tea bag in which Simon had filled some cloves. He also added a bit of cinnamon again and smelled he whole mixture. Of course he didn't find it delicious in any way but the smell was right. This was how it was supposed to smell like.

Jace watched the boiling fruits carefully, then got a spoon to try.

“Huh...”

Simon looked at him. “Huh?”

“It's okay.”

“Okay? Okay means it's not good.”

“No, it's really... okay. I like it.” Jace said with a slight smile, telling Simon that he really liked it.

When they were done Jace filled the baking dish Simon had prepared with the apples.

“And what do we have to do now?”

“Now we will prepare the rest of the pizza and then put everything in the oven.”

Jace nodded and watched Simon carefully as he started to roll out the dough.

“Let me try it.” He insisted, making Simon step back.

After ripping two holes into the dough and starting over again, the second time it really worked out and they placed the dough on the baking sheet. Simon went on showing him what to do with the cheese and how he could fill the dough with it, before they added tomato sauce, grated cheese and ham on one half of the pizza, while they sprinkled double of the cheese on the other half.

Somehow Jace looked now really excited.

“Is it ready for the oven now?” He asked and Simon smiled.

“Yeah, let's put it in.”

After the pizza was in the oven they also finished the crumble by sprinkling the dough over the boiled apples and put the baking dish in the oven as well.

“Now we have to wait a while.”

“Can... we stay here?” Jace asked, sitting down in front of the oven to watch the pizza.

“Sure... We don't want it to burn, right?” So Simon sat down next to him, looking at the oven as well.

Jace seemed to enjoy it. He had laughed a lot before and now there was so much anticipation in his face. That was good. Obviously it had been the right choice to do this. Even though Jace had this moment again, when they both had been on the balcony.

“This takes too long.”

“Just a couple more minutes” Simon answered. “Don't be impatient. It's done, soon.”

It was another ten minutes until the pizza looked good and Simon took it out, while leaving the crumble in the still warm oven he had turned of.

“This looks so good!”

Jace got a plate and a knife. “I'm gonna try it”

“Don't you want to get the others here first.”

“hm....okay.” Jace left and after a short while he came back with Alec and Izzy.

In the meantime Simon had already cut the pizza and so everyone could take some pieces of it.

“This is really good” Izzy smiled at both of them and seemed really satisfied with their work.

“Yeah, I like it” Alec also said, while looking at Jace, who was quite proud and obviously distracted from his usual thoughts.

After the pizza Simon also served the dessert and Izzy and Alec were quite impressed that they had actually managed to make all of that. Also it was really good and they enjoyed it, as well as Jace, who was constantly smiling, whenever he took a bite.

Simon was sitting next to the three, drinking blood and watching Jace carefully, until he could feel Alec's eyes on him. He saw his smile and how grateful he was, nodded slightly. Simon really had a good impact on his Parabatai. Without him he wasn't even sure if he would have seen even one little smile on Jace's face during the last weeks...


End file.
